Heroes Of The New World
by Stone Shield
Summary: Naruto, older, is stranded in the Marvel universe. Takes place shortly before Civil War arc. Naruto x Black Cat, Naruto x Harem?
1. Arriving and Meeting New 'Friends'

**Heroes Of The New World**

Naruto / Marvel Comics Crossover

AN/ I own nothing.

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demonic Voice**

**Chapter 1**

The world had reset itself. The House of M was no more and the alterations done by the Scarlet Witch had been fixed, leaving the world as it had been. There were only a select few who could even recall the truth of it all, but they said nothing. Only one person truly grasped the consequences of what had happened, and he was having a rather disturbing afternoon.

Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme was at a loss. There was no trail to the boy's reality of origin. Due to the fact that whatever he'd done had accidentally thrown him into this world, reality, or time, wherever he came from. The problem was that his arrival had coincided with the resetting of reality from Wanda Maximoff's created world. Basically, all trails had been erased. And it was with a certain amount of sadness in his heart that he told the boy this.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, former container to the Kyubi, and new heir to the title of Kyubi as he'd become a half demon. His partner, Kyubi, sitting at his feet, was the only one who seemed to understand what the elder man in front of them was saying. All he knew was that one minute he was fighting with that bastard Pain, and the next 'BOOM' he was thrown here. Then again, it had been his 28th birthday, and god always seemed to throw him curveballs on those days. Either way, the man was giving him a headache. "So, what are you saying?" he asked weakly, feeling his brain frying between his ears.

Kyubi looked up at him, a grim look on his muzzle. "The simple version…We're boned. He doesn't know where we're from, and I don't know where we are. So, again, we're boned."

A tick developing, Naruto resisted the building urge to punt the smartass kitsune. It was times like this that he could truly imagine the deity in charge having a desk with two buttons, one saying "Armageddon" and the other saying "Screw Over Naruto." "Oh well, so much for being Hokage. Hell, we could be in the future. So Konoha might be rubble…" he murmured dejectedly.

The one calling himself 'Dr. Strange' looked back at him with pity in his eyes. "I am truly sorry."

"It's alright, Doc. I'm a ninja after all. I'll adapt," replied Naruto with a shrug, falling back into his usual stride. "Umm, I don't suppose you could explain to me the workings of this world. If I'm gonna stay here, I'll need to find a place to stay and a source of income to pay for said residence as well as food for fleabait over here," he said, nudging the pissed of fox with his boot.

"Fleabait…I'LL KILL YOU!" and tried to tear into the blonde's hand only to be held by the scruff of his neck.

"Behave, or I won't let you have any rabbits," said comment leaving the fox silent with a thoughtful gleam in his eyes.

Dr. Strange looked at the two carefully, thinking about the options. "If you are truly in need, you may stay here for as long as you wish, or until you get yourself settled in this world." With a sigh of relief, Naruto heartily thanked the man. "As for a job…I'm unsure of what your qualifications are. If you were indeed a shinobi, there are many professions in the field of professional physical training. Considering your demeanor, you could probably make a fairly decent school gym coach, but those are only the professions I can think of offhand. Then again, if what you've told me is true, you would make a fine private detective."

"A private detective? What's that?"

And for the next few months he lived in the Sanctum with Doctor Strange and Wong. Wong seemed generally amused at the antics between the young man and his fox, for once having someone else in the building to who shared a never ceasing sense of humor. After hearing of Naruto's and Kyubi's tales, he often recommended that they write them down. Neither of the men seemed to mind the fact that he was a half demon, a hybrid. A fact that shocked him to no end, but was kind of nice.

During the daytime he'd actually started to do as the Doc. Had suggested and was starting a freelance detective agency.

Unfortunately, though things were going well, it seemed that walking out the door was an adventure all its own. He nearly screamed in pain at the acrid stench filling the air as he left the Sanctum Sanctorum. Wong had managed to get to him and had dragged the balled up hanyou back into the shelter of the Sanctum. It had taken some time but eventually he'd recovered enough to explain. His senses, as strong as they were had been overloaded by the awful stench of polluted Manhattan air. It had taken lessons from Kyubi on dulling his senses to even get him to approach the door again. And after his first day on the town, he never even wanted to see another 'hot dog' again, feeling nauseous whenever he thought about them.

But eventually, after his third month, the agency was up and running, even if business was slow. When he'd first started developing his research into this world, so that he might understand his clients better, he was amazed at the so called 'superheroes' that were all over the place. It was incredible that there were beings with such abilities here. No wonder Strange and Wong hadn't seemed too surprised by him, they'd probably seen it all before.

Currently, he was working a case for a small businessman who believed that a few of his workers were using his shipping company for illegal activities. Taking the case, he began staking out the shipping area, reading the personnel files that he'd stole-borrowed from the main office. There wasn't much to go on, but he'd learned to notice things that most wouldn't. Like, for example, a squeaky clean record. There was no such thing from he'd observed, especially in this city.

It was on his third night that he hit the proverbial mother load. A shipping container arrived off a ship that had a rather unique odor to it. Further observation revealed that the container was filled with migrant workers, and to his luck they were speaking a language similar to his own, even if the dialect was different. From what he was able to pick up from the distance, they were being brought into the country and sold as little more than slaves on something called a 'black market.' He had only seen such a thing once in the elemental countries, but even here it was a sickening sight.

After gaining all the proof he needed, he sent a shadow clone to deliver the digital photos to his employer with a simple message: "Send several ambulances." The police arrived on scene to find the immigrant workers milling around with the workers nowhere in sight. When asked where they were, with some difficulty in translation, the people pointed up. Attached to the loading dock roof were the workers who'd been in on the smuggling. They were held in place by beams of thick metal, bent around them, holding them to the roof. It would be in the newspaper that an unknown hero had unearthed the horrible things going on at the company. The owner was simply glad that not only had it been stopped, but that he'd acquired the proof to keep his company out of trouble. Other than that, it was nothing but cheating spouses and lost pets for months on end. Finally, he'd reached his breaking point.

"That's it! I've had it! I swear if I don't do something I'm gonna go nuts," he growled, laying down the book on meditation he'd borrowed from Wong. It was rather dry reading, but very informative, even if it didn't cover chakra. Pulling on some clothes, he left his room, pulling up the cloth mask over his nose. Closing the door to his room as quietly as possible, he made way for the back, kitchen door. His hand on the knob, "It's rather late to be going out."

He swore that Wong could have been in ANBU he was so silent. Turning, he found the older Asian man sitting at the table, cup in hand. "Back in Konoha, ninja are very active. Right now, I have so much energy I feel like I'm going to burst. I'm just gonna go for a rooftop run across town."

Wong eyed him curiously before nodding, accepting his reason. "I shall leave the door unlocked then." Most people would say that was a bad thing to do in New York. But even Naruto knew that no one would dare enter the Sanctum Sanctorium uninvited. He doubted anyone could enter uninvited. Bowing curtly to the man, he left closing the door behind him.

Wong sighed, shaking his head. "Young people, so much energy."

"You're tellin' me," snorted Kyubi, hopping up on the table. "It too early for breakfast?" the fox asked, salivating at the thought of bacon.

With Naruto: Yes! This was what he needed! The moon on his back and the rush of wind through his hair. He was clearing rooftops at amazing speed, bobbing and weaving. Sometimes he would run on just his two feet, and other times he would revert to bounding around on all fours. "Hmm, 31st and Main," he thought, recognizing the street. Diving from the roof, he fell over a dozen stories, relishing in the freefall. His hand shot out, grabbing onto an outstretched flagpole. Using the momentum of his fall, the pole bent before springing back, and he swung himself from the pole to an adjacent roof.

God how he needed to do this more often. Doing not much but work for the past months, he'd been slowly going crazy. He would have to start doing this more often lest he lose what semblance of sanity he held. To any who even had the slightest chance of seeing him, he was but a dark blur. Just as few would notice the black blur several hundred meters behind him either.

"Looks like someone's following me," he mused. Putting on a burst of speed, he made a long jump, flying through the air and landing on the roof of an apartment building, two buildings away. Sensing his tail was still pursuing him, "Oh, okay then. Let's see how good you really are." He cut loose. Instead of restricting himself to only rooftops, he began to go from one side of the street to the other, bouncing off the building sides like a hyperactive rubber ball. Rolling, he flipped end over end as he hit the edge of the latest rooftop, his body wrapped into tight acrobatic moves.

Nearby: She was following someone she'd seen sprinting across the rooftops. Normally, she wouldn't be too interested but for the fact that she didn't recognize the figure and that he, it had to be a he, was extremely quick and agile.

"Did he just get faster?" she wondered as the figure was a veritable blur. She had been following him for nearly an hour and so far she hadn't seen any explanation for his activity. If she didn't know any better…"Is he…jogging?" she wondered incredulously. It's not like it was an unlikely idea. There were times when she herself couldn't sleep without going for a late night run. A smirk crossed her lips, "Whoever he is, maybe this could be fun…" she thought, doubling her pace. Seeing her target rocket around a corner, she burst forward to keep him in sight. But when she reached the corner, she looked around it to find… nothing? "Where-" "Yo," someone said from behind her.

Stifling her impulse to react to the surprise of the person behind her, she whirled around. Her eyes widened as the figure she'd been chasing was now right in front of her. Leaning against the side of the rooftop access, arms crossed, was a tall, possibly 6'4", man with red streaked blonde hair. Giving him a quick looking over, as far as how he was dressed, he looked like a, well, a ninja. He was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt, a pair of pants with various pockets, and worn boots, his face concealed for the most part by a cloth mask. They did little to hide the fact that he was quite well built. His hair was a mystery, as it was a bright golden blonde with a red tint, falling in long gravity defying spikes. But it was his eyes that captivated her attention. They were a deep blue, cerulean maybe. The irises weren't round, they were slits, like a cat's eyes. And they glowed. All in all, she had to admit, he was quite good looking.

An eyebrow raised, "What?" he asked, confused at this woman's stunned silence. Silence. "Why do I feel like a piece of meat?" he thought. It was actually quite funny. Back in Konoha any kunoichi that even looked at him viewed him as Kyubi incarnate. At first he'd thought he and Hinata had something going but it turned out she just looked up to him, as a brother figure. The stigma of Kyubi had made it impossible to ever have a normal relationship.

Coughing to clear the tension in the air, "You know, it's kinda rude to stare," he said with a deep chuckle.

Blinking, Black Cat, remembered where she was. "Yeah, sorry," she answered not sounding sorry at all.

"So, not that I really care, but mind telling me why you're following me?" Naruto asked.

Crossing her arms, "I saw someone suspicious running on the roofs," she retorted bluntly. Taking a moment to remember that while he was dressed inconspicuously, he reminded himself that he also looked very suspicious.

"Oh, right."

"I don't recognize you. You new in town?"

"Pretty much."

"You a good guy or a bad guy?" she asked. It was never that simple, but as long as she kept him talking, she could try to get some information out of him. In response, his eyes crinkled into what could only be a smile.

"I tell you what. It's such a beautiful night, if you can catch me I'll tell you," and he was gone over the side of the building, heading to an adjacent lower rooftop. Cat couldn't help but smile. Deep down, she knew he was a Good Guy, but for now she planned to enjoy the thrill of the chase. It had been a while since she'd taken a break, and this new guy seemed fun. For over an hour they played their game of tag into the night.

A week had passed since he'd begun taking midnight runs. It helped curve the edge on boredom, but he had yet to see that woman again. He couldn't really explain it, but it had been fun, running with her on the roofs. Banishing the memory for the moment, he got back to what he was doing. His work had been boring as of late though. A few missing kids, several cheating spouses, and a lost cat, oh the excitement of it all. Days like this, he really missed A and S rank missions. Even worse, he was avoiding these scouts for another detective agency and they were getting rather annoying.

He'd moved out of the Sanctum but would pop in every now and again, if only to talk to Wong when the Doc wasn't in. Few people would call the apartment above his office nice, but he'd lived in worse for most of his life. So it wasn't too hard for him to make do. Still, that didn't mean he hadn't done a little work to fix it up. Another task taken due to boredom. He hardly spent any time in it though as he only really slept for three to four hours a night. It was the blessing and the curse of being half demon. Though oddly enough, Kyubi chose to spend entire days snoozing in sunbeams. The lazy little midget shit.

This night though, he'd come back from an eventful run across the surface of the Hudson. Some idiots had gotten drunk on their boat and he'd had to pull them out of the water so they wouldn't drown. And not moments after he fell asleep, to him anyway, did someone knock at his apartment door. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he stumbled to the door. Forgetting to look through the peephole, he fumbled with the locks before ripping the door open. "Yes?" he grit out automatically between clenched teeth before rubbing his eyes to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. Okay, he wasn't expecting this.

"Naruto Namikaze? Good morning," came a sweet yet dulcet voice. In the doorway was a beautiful young woman with platinum blonde hair, dressed in a casual business suit.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" he asked groggily.

"Not yet. My name is Felicia Hardy, I work for a large agency that does discreet research for other businesses."

He blinked owlishly, "Oh, you're one of them." Shaking his head, "I'm sorry but I like the private sector."

"Actually, I'm not one of the scouts. I'm one of the Partners at the agency. And do you like your small caseload?" she enquired. That hit him hard. It was true, being in a larger, more corporate setting there were a great deal more cases to choose from compared to what he'd been doing. The problem was that they tended to ask too many questions. How could he explain where or when he was from?

Felicia's P.o.V.: There had been word recently about a new private detective in the city. More astonishing was his record of success. The rare few cases that were difficult had been completed easily and with professionalism. And that was what caught the eyes of the agency she worked for. It was a well-funded detective agency that worked for several law firms. And they were good, they were very good. As far as careers went, it was at least a challenge, which was why she'd taken the job. And now this new guy had been caught in their radar and with his successes, they wanted to see if he would join. Unfortunately, he'd seemed to evade their scouts with practiced ease. And it had reached the point where more drastic steps were needed to make contact. Hence, the 4:30 AM wakeup call she'd just given him. Though she had to admit, while there were no pictures of him, she hadn't expected someone so…good looking. For a brief second, when he'd first opened the door, she thought she'd seen his eyes shift, the pupils slitting, but only for a second and she shook it off as being a trick of the morning light. He was in only a pair of pajama bottoms and apparently chose to sleep shirtless as she privately ogled his toned upper body.

"I'd rather have a small case load than to only work for the elite. On the street, the rules are different. They are fluid, ever changing and dangerous…just how I like them," he answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

She had to admit, it was true. There were many times when she had thought about quitting, only to remember how much they paid her. The world was so much…tamer, working cases for attorneys and law firms. Most of her cases didn't involve any fighting or creativity, just sneaking around highly secure areas where the slightest detail was already planned out. He was right, on the street, things were far more spontaneous. And she doubted there was anything she could say that would change his mind. But still, "So that's a 'No' then?"

"Absolutely."

"For now, at least," she answered back with a cheshire grin as she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Sighing, he walked the short distance to his bathroom. "Time for a cold shower," he muttered to himself, ignoring the jibes that Kyubi was throwing at him. In retaliation, he threw a folded towel, knocking the unruly canine from where he lay on the chest of drawers. It didn't help him that foxes, like the very fox that was now part of him, were promiscuous by nature. And this 'Felicia Hardy' as she'd called herself was freakin' hot!

Later That Night: Closing the door behind him, he locked the various locks before stripping away the button down shirt and his pants, changing into more durable clothes taken from a chest at the base of the bed. The night was fairly warm, so he chose a short sleeve shirt instead of the longer sleeved one he usually wore. Once he was sure no one was looking, was out the window like he was shot from a cannon, making it from the window to the other side of the street in one swift jump. Grinning beneath his mask, he mentally challenged himself to see how fast he could make it across the city.

"Ahhhhhh, better," he mentally sighed as he lay down on the rustic stone gargoyle extending from the massive skyscraper. If he wasn't so worried about being spotted, he would spend the entire night there as the night air bore only the slightest chill. Still, as wind ruffled his red tinted hair, his eyelids began to lower. He felt so free up here, and it was fast putting him to sleep…almost.

"Hey there, handsome," came a familiar silky voice. Cracking open an eye, he saw a familiar white haired beauty leaning against the building's side.

Opening his eyes he found the seductive blonde leaning over him, her impressive bust struggling against her suit, and giving him an eyeful of her magnificent cleavage. "Cat?"

"You know, I've told you my name but you still haven't given me yours. C'mon, help a girl out," she pouted amusedly while trying to hide a smirk.

"Who knows? Maybe I'll tell you tonight…or not." He couldn't help but leave that last little jab, something he'd picked up from Kakashi. She let out a small hiss, crossing her arms in playful annoyance. This was something of a pattern between them; both were free spirits who hated to be held down, restrained. And as such, each had a less than serious attitude regarding pretty much everything.

"So…watcha doin'," she asked in an intentionally childish tone.

Sighing in frustration, "I guess the better question is what do you want to do?" Her grin grew into a mischievous smile.

"Well, I heard there was this drug operation downtown-"

"-And you want me to back you up," he sent a mild glare back at her. "I thought you didn't know if I was a 'good guy' or not."

She smiled back at him ruefully. "You don't need to be a 'good guy' to beat the crap out of really bad guys." She knew that, like her, he was in the gray area of heroes; good in nature but less bound by the rules. And just like her, he grew bored, very easily. "Well, if you don't want to…I guess you could just stay right here and do nothing for the rest of the-"

He was on his feet before she could finish the sentence. "Shall we?" he asked in a newly energetic mood. As they took off across the rooftops, she couldn't help but smirk. "Hmm, intelligent, tall, strong, handsome…and I can wrap him around my little finger. He's perfect," she thought to herself.

Later:

"Was that really necessary?"

"He shot at me!" she protested.

"And you felt it was necessary to tie him up and hang him from the rafters…naked."

She refused to answer his statement, instead preferring to step into his personal space. "You know those were some interesting moves, handsome," she purred at him, her clawed finger tracing his jaw line. As she'd hoped, he was thrown way off his game from such an approach, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Uuumm-"

"-Aww, is someone feeling a little _hot_ under the collar?" she insinuated playfully, giving him a toothy grin. Her fingers went up for his mask and as her claws slipped under the fabric he was snapped out of his surprise. His own arm shot up, his hand capturing hers.

"Nuhuh, never on the first date," he chided, playing at her own game. She swore his eyes seemed to glow more brightly as what she knew to be a smile grew under the mask. "I'll see you around, Cat," he said before disappearing.

"Damn," she thought in disappointment, "So close." Though she didn't know what was more disappointing, not seeing his face, or missing a chance for a kiss.

"Oh, I almost forgot," someone whispered over her shoulder, spooking her before she recognized the voice. Turning around, she was mildly surprised to find he had returned.

"Forgot what?"

His eyes twinkled mischievously, "This." Reaching up, he peeled away the fabric of his mask down to his chin, revealing a chiseled jaw and a fanged smile, and added to the wild red hair and glowing eyes he looked positively feral.

"Wow, he's hot," she thought. And before she could react, the few feet between them were closed and her lips were locked with his own. Surprised at first, she took a second to respond. Her lips, still locked with his, turned up into a toothy grin. "He's good at this, too," she thought to herself. To her disappointment though, he pulled away, a fang exposed in his smile as he replaced his mask.

"Now I can go," he finished, stepping back out of her arms. Hesitating, he leaned back toward her and whispered in her ear. "You can call me Fox," and he was gone like the wind.

Still slightly stunned, it took several seconds for her to get moving. "I am gonna get some more of that," she swore to herself as she leapt off the roof towards her apartment. "Fox, huh?" she whispered, grinning.

Getting back to his apartment, he closed the window behind him. "You smell," whispered an apparently awake Kyubi from his position on the bed.

"Busy night," Naruto responded.

Cracking an eye, "You smell of a female," causing the once again blonde to stumble in his footsteps.

"I met Cat again," he answered as he headed for the small shower.

"Ahhh, I see the attraction, then," outwardly mused the demon fox, seemingly quite amused.

After a few minutes, Naruto returned from the shower, drying off he raised an eye at the fox. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Kyubi shook his head, "Dangerous, sexy, a tease, strong and crafty. She's more of a fox than a 'cat'. And she's the only female that you really interact with."

"Not true. I talked with the Starbucks girl-"

"-But you didn't pursue a relationship."

Naruto paused thoughtfully. It was true; he hadn't tried for a date. There was just something missing there. "'Cat' can keep up with you which, in your mind, makes her available." Staying silent, he shoved the fox over as he got under the covers. Really, he didn't know what to say. "And she's got a nice ass." Naruto groaned.

AN/

Alright, this is just to see if I have what it takes to write a Naruto / Marvel crossover. While I would appreciate feedback, if you hate it it's your fault for reading it. Recommendations welcome.


	2. Oh Fuck, My Head

**Heroes Of The New World**

Naruto / Marvel Comics Crossover

AN/ I own nothing.

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demonic Voice**

Warning! Lemon!

**Chapter 2**

He never really gave another thought to that woman, Felicia Hardy, for several weeks as the headhunters seemed to have been called off, for now. Then, annoyingly enough, he received an invitation to some charity gala thing, courtesy of a happy client. They had paid him with the tickets. He would have preferred cash. And the real pain in the ass about it all was that he couldn't refuse. He needed to have an ear in all circles for an effective information network. It had been one of the most important lessons Jiraiya had taught him. Fuck! He would have to get a tux. Oh well, at least it wasn't all bad. Free food and drinks. The downside, he would be around this world's equivalent of the Hyuga, basically, rich snobs.

"At least the music's not too bad," he murmured under his breath. God he felt so out of place in this monkey suit. He felt glad for the kunai in his shoe though. Not that it would have made a difference. With his jutsus and demonic powers, a kunai was a mere toy. Still, the familiar metal felt good in his hands. After carrying the weapons for as long as he had, he felt practically naked without one. Walking back to the bar he asked for the strongest drink they had. The tender called it vodka, but it still didn't affect him. Damnit! Here he was around these noble assholes and he couldn't even get drunk. It was official, this sucked.

"Well, don't you look out of place." Wait, he knew that smug voice.

Turning, his views of the evening dropped even further. Felicia Hardy. "It's never been my habit to mingle with the wealthy," he answered easily. She was wearing a shear low cut dress that had to be illegal in this country, and he had to focus his thoughts above her neckline. The thin fabric embellishing each and every curve of her body. A bath towel would have left more to the imagination than what she was wearing. "Still, information flows freely at these sort of gatherings." She would at least be a…distraction from the Hell he was currently in.

"So how did you get in? You said you don't mingle with 'this crowd'."

"Client. Had the tickets and he decided to barter," he answered back. She smiled toothily.

"Yes, well, that's the wonderful thing about the people I work for, they pay in cash." Oh, that was a shot.

"We all do what makes us happy," he responded with a smile of his own. "Or what we're best at," he amended.

"True," she agreed, before taking a sip of her champagne. "Would you do me the honor of a dance?" she asked as the music switched to a tango. He looked doubtful, but his resolve hardened at her next words. "That is if you can." Ooh, a challenge. His eyes took on a twinkle of amusement, if only for a brief second.

"Shall we?" he asked while wearing a predatory smile that sent shivers down her spine, and the spines of any woman caught in the periphery.

Taking her hand, placing the other around her waist, he pulled her close. Soon their movements began to match the tempestuous beat of the music. As the dance sped up, so did their respective heartbeats. There was a passionate energy between them as they danced in each others arms. Completely ignorant of anyone else, to them they were the only ones on the floor.

"_Wha…What is this?_" Felicia wondered, astounded at the passion of the dance. First meeting the man, she hadn't really been very impressed. She never expected such intensity from him. And his eyes, she just couldn't look away. The feeling of their bodies pressed together thrilled her to no end. That was when she realized this wasn't a dance anymore. It had become a challenge between two dominant individuals. A challenge that she was determined not to lose. They switched from leading to following whenever one got the upper hand, but it was a fierce battle. To many onlookers it seemed like the two were very nearly having sex on the dance floor as their moves grew bolder and more powerful. Eventually though, after what seemed like an eternity, the song faded and the couple broke, ending in a deep dip. "Satisfied?" he asked slyly.

"Very," she responded just as mischievously.

"Well, I think that's quite enough excitement for one night," he said with a wide grin.

"I'll be seeing you," she whispered dulcetly.

His eyebrows raised a little, "Really? We'll see." God, they were practically daring each other to make the first move. Smirking toothily at her, he turned to leave.

She watched him from a distance as he left the ballroom. "_Damn, he's good_," she thought appreciatively. "_I underestimated him…this time_," she thought again before giving his butt one last look of appraisal before he left. It was one of the ever increasing times where Naruto would take an ice cold shower before his nightly run.

He and Cat actually met up every other night at the same skyscraper usually leading to eventful nights of games and teasing, with her doing most of the teasing. After a month though, something changed. There was an increasing uprising of odd occurrences throughout the city, something linked to animals as he and Kyubi were themselves feeling on edge. "I don't get it," he growled, and accidentally rent the phone book in two. And that was quite the task considering it was in the area of three inches in thickness.

Kyubi was doing far better than him as he was a great deal older and more experienced. "Whatever's going on, it seems to be drawing out the primal natures in animals. And not just in animals, but us, too."

"What do you mean?!" he growled back.

Kyubi sighed, "C'mon kid, I know what your feeling cuz I feel it too. Bloodlust, excitement, everything, the difference is I'm old enough to handle these urges." The rational part of Naruto's mind couldn't deny that that made a lot of sense. "Don't worry, it's just a few more hours until dark, and then you can burn off all that energy…as long as you behave." Groaning impatiently, his claws bit into the armrest of his chair. He'd closed the business down for the day when he couldn't change his eyes back from their slit appearance, nor his currently red-blonde hair.

"Sun's down-"

"-YES!!" roared the blonde as he burst across the room, barely remembering to open the window on his way out.

"I hope he doesn't kill anyone," Kyubi thought, before deciding to amuse himself by shredding the couch.

Even his normally heightened senses seemed to be blaringly strong tonight. He fought back the urge to fight someone or something, afraid of hurting them. He paused as an all too familiar scent caught his attention. "Cat?" he thought, and changed his direction without even knowing it. Soon enough though, he found her. "Umm, is that a lizard man? Two lizard men?" he thought to himself, momentarily stunned back into rationality. "Huh, thought I'd seen everything. Then again, this world seems to be filled with all kinds. Damn, she's kicking its ass! Wait a minute…" That look in her eyes, he recognized it as a look shared by those as they succumbed to their bloodlust. Hell, he'd worn said look for years when Kyubi's power would overwhelm him. "Oh crap, she's lost it," he murmured, and shot toward her.

Just as her foot connected with The Lizard's jaw, sending him off the roof, she was tackled away and forcibly restrained. Spider-man, failing to catch The Lizard before he hit the pavement, rounded on Cat and the person restraining her.

"Easy. Calm down, Cat. It's me," Naruto whispered into her ear, not loosening his hold on her arms.

Hearing his voice, she faltered in her struggle and settled down. "Fox?"

"That's ma name," he answered cheerfully.

"Hey, Mr. Masked Ninja Guy, how's about you let the pretty kitty go," quipped a bloody Spider-man limping towards them trying to keep standing.

"Now that she's calmed down, sure," and he released her. "So, anyone want to tell me what the fuck is-"

"Oh My GOD!" yelled the elderly couple from around the smaller lizard that had been shot. The smaller Lizard was gone. In its place, Spider-man paled beneath his mask as he immediately recognized to be William Connors, son of Curt Connors, The Lizard. And he was bleeding to death from a gunshot wound.

"Shouldn't we get him some help?" Naruto suggested, ignoring the babbling residents.

"I know where we can take him," spoke Spider-man, scooping the boy in his arms and heading off as fast as he could. Momentarily sharing a glance, Naruto, 'Fox', and Black Cat followed after.

"REED!" Naruto could hear Spider-Man yell as they burst in on the two married members of the Fantastic Four. He wondered why they didn't immediately head to the hospital but figured it must be some kind of science thing or whatever. But from the way he was reacting over the boy, if Naruto had to guess, he'd say that Spider-Man knew the boy. The two New York heroes had been racing on nothing but adrenaline; he could see that they were tired. And it was at times like this that he praised his own high stamina.

"Wow, never thought I'd ever meet them," he quietly mused to himself as Reed Richards aka Mr. Fantastic quickly lead them to a lab where he had the red and blue hero put the young boy in some chamber. Almost immediately it began filling with a clear liquid. For a second, Naruto noticed that both husband and wife were rather well dressed. Oh, they'd been planning to go out for the night. Ouch. He and Cat stood back while Spider-Man, standing next to Reed, began going through the night's events.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Naruto heard, and turning his head he found the question to have come from Mrs. Richards…Susan, he recalled her name was.

"Oh me? Nobody special. Just your average normal guy, that's all," he replied innocently, smiling behind his mask. Her mood lifting, Cat couldn't help but snort in concealed laughter hearing that excuse, that truly lame and idiotic excuse.

Quirking an eyebrow at him, "Somehow I doubt that," the only female member of the Fantastic Four countered, disbelieving.

5 Minutes Later: "I just can't understand what could be causing all this," murmured Richards. Spider-Man was being patched up by Susan and Cat was sitting silently on an examination table. "Whatever is going on, the animals were the first affected, and now-"

"Now the people who carry animalistic abilities and traits are being affected," Naruto finished. The three smarter people in the room turned to stare at him. "What?"

"Young man, what makes you say that?" asked Reed his interest piqued by the red-blonde's statement. It certainly made sense, as far as the connection to the animals that had already been affected by this strange phenomenon.

"I've noticed it for the last few days. Two days ago, something, I don't know what, just started to drive me up the wall. It wasn't anything in particular…just a feeling."

"And I assume you have abilities that are animal based?" Okay, time for some half truths.

"Something like that," Naruto responded evasively.

Reed pondered for a moment before turning to Spider-Man, "And have you been feeling the same?"

"Yeah. Lately I feel tensed, on edge," answered the hero, nodding his head for emphasis.

"Ditto for me. Restlessness and…appetite. Fear. Rage. Bloodlust…Like claws ripping at my insides," added Cat uneasily.

"Truthfully, while I have a good idea what's happening…I just don't know what's causing it," Naruto put forth. At that he knew he had everyone's attention. "I can't sleep. I can't eat. Hell, I can't even stand still for any length of time either. And the instincts that I can usually keep in check are bubbling to the surface. This morning I had to lock myself in my apartment just to make sure I didn't hurt anyone."

Reed's eyes widened in interest, "So latent instincts and desires are being drawn out."

"If anything…I feel…," he paused in his musing.

"Yes?"

Naruto looked up, the blue in his eyes now bleeding purple as crimson coloration grew, "I feel…feral." Rubbing his temples the red faded and his pupils regained their cerulean blue.

Reed frowned, "Interesting. While the boy heals I would like to run a few tests on you three."

"Is anyone else cold?" asked Naruto. These metal beds…tables…whatever they were, they were cold. In part he felt sorry for Cat, she was in one of those drafty hospital gowns, while he and Spider-Man had been allowed to retain their pants. On a personal note, he couldn't help but admire her legs. No! Think neutral thoughts. He really didn't need his instincts kicking in full force, now of all times. He groaned in annoyance, "When this is over I'm definitely going on a vacation," he muttered to himself.

"Where to?" asked Cat curiously, trying to pass time while Richards ran their blood work and the countless other tests.

A thoughtful look flew over his eyes for a moment before he answered. "Hmm, I'm thinking Tahiti."

"Tahiti?"

Leaning back he rested his head on his arms crossed behind his head. "Yeah, I know some private islands that no people live on. I figure just take a few days and 'cool down', so to speak."

Cat let it go, but she mentally reminded herself to bring up the topic of 'Tahiti' later.

"Gaaah!" Spider-Man exclaimed shooting up into a rigid sitting position clutching his head.

"Spider-Man, are you alright?" asked Reed, stretching his torso from the computer to rest beside the webslinger. With barely an excuse, the spandex wearing man was gone.

"I'm bored," Naruto spoke aloud, making sure everyone knew it. He missed Cat leave the lab. And it wouldn't be for several minutes before he would realize she was gone.

"Damnit! Where'd she go?" he mumbled, trying his best to pick her scent from all the local pollution. Barely an hour later, he found her. She appeared to be fighting, visibly, against her more primal instincts as he could see from her furrowed brow and occasional flinching. Landing lightly on the opposite end of the rooftop, he announced himself. "Don't fight it, Cat," he called to her.

She jumped around, surprised at his sudden appearance, yet he could see the barely contained feral nature in her eyes. "How do you always find me so quick?"

He smiled underneath his mask, "I'm just that good," he said with a shrug.

"It…It's too much," she groaned, frustrated.

"Don't fight it. The more you resist the instincts, the more they continue to build in intensity. You need to purge them from your system, burn them off."

"How?!" she spat, practically hissing. Sighing, he dropped into a loose taijutsu stance, "Come at me."

She needed no prompting as she launched herself at him, claws splayed in the moonlight. She was fast. He was faster. But he let her get in a few hits so she could vent. Three minutes into the spar she'd even managed to back him into a brick wall, which said a lot about her skill as well about how much he was holding back.

He stared back at the woman across from him, her breathe coming out ragged and shallow from chasing him all over the roof. A slight itch crossed his face as five rather deep claw marks across his upper face healed. "Feeling better?" he asked, eyes shining in a smile. She smirked back at him before launching another attack. To his surprise though, once she was close enough she snagged an arm around him. "What's she-" he began to wonder. Still smirking she threw him against the brick wall, following after him. Slightly dazed and confused, he found himself restrained, her hands holding his arms down. Looking confused, he saw the mirth and mischief in her eyes. Unable to use her hands, she used her tongue and teeth to grab the edge of his cloth mask and pull it down between her clenched teeth. Once it was around his chin, she looked up into his eyes with a fire blazing in her own, licking her lips in a sultry manner, before locking them onto his mouth in a savage and hungry kiss. After a fierce battle of wills, he came out the victor as he pulled his arms free from her grasp only to wrap them around her and pull her body closer. She let out a growl from their locked lips as the dominance shifted. Not really thinking at all, he switched positions and pushed her against the wall roughly, only to feel her legs wrap around his waist.

"Oh, someone's…'happy' to see me," she purred huskily back at him, arms tightly wrapped around his neck, noticing something that was somewhat embarrassing. Though, that didn't seem to stop her from grinding herself against him.

God, she was tempting him like the devil. Her smell, it was overwhelming him. Her normal scent, but also her want…her need. It was driving him crazy like nails on a chalkboard. This shouldn't be happening. He needed to control himself, though in his defense she was doing most of the work. Damn she was insatiable, and sexy, and fucking hot, and…NO! Calm down. Strain showing on his face, he pulled her off his waist and set her back on her feet before pulling away from her.

"Hey!" she growled in annoyance. She didn't know it but she'd lost herself to the primal urges as well.

"Later. We can't do this now," he groaned trying to push images from his mind, images of him screwing her on the roof, or against the bricks.

"Like hell!" she retorted angrily.

"Later, I promise," he whispered, giving her a deep quick kiss. Anger quenched, she very nearly melted against him.

"I'll hold you to that," she added, hinting.

"Come on, we've got a lizard man to track down," he said before jumping to the nearest roof. She grinned widely, sadistically, to herself. Oh yeah, she would hold him to that promise.

It wasn't really that long before they were able to find The Lizard. If there was one thing Naruto knew, it was the scent of snakes, and this guy was close enough. Though to be fair, he hadn't been expecting a rat-man. Now that was just wrong. In the back of his mind as they closed on their target, he had sensed the strange feeling he'd known for the last few days tingling more and more. They were approaching the source, they had to be.

"Go on spider, we've got this," called Cat to Spider-Man. The hero, clad in his new costume would have stalled, but he got the feeling that she and the guy with her could handle the two animal men, so turned and continued on into the museum.

"Lady's choice," Naruto said over his shoulder with a little amusement. She licked her lips at the prospect of the fight ahead.

"As much as I'd like to bat around rat-boy, Conners owes me a dance," she answered back, making her choice.

"Oh well, guess I get the weakling," he sighed dejectedly as they split up, headed for their opponents.

Currently the reptilian man and his rat-like acquaintance were at each others throats intent on killing one another. Like a linebacker, Naruto body-checked ratman sending him over a hundred plus yards away. "Have fun," he said to Cat jovially before heading after his own opponent.

This…creature, whatever it was, was maddened. The eyes were glazed with bloodlust. "_He's completely been taken over by his animal side_," he thought as he lazily dodged another slash from the rat. There was no fun in this fight. An enraged opponent was almost too easy to read. Still…he raised his arm and close lined him in the throat in mid attack. Caught in the air, stunned, the rat man never had time to stop or dodge the fist backhanded into his face, knocking him into the stone siding of the museum and into blissful unconsciousness. Bored at the fight that had barely lasted over a minute, he decided to watch Cat fight, the idea seeming to heat his blood.

Wow, she was really tearing into him, figuratively and literally speaking. While she wasn't shredding him like before, she was still kicking his reptilian ass. Ooh, now that had too hurt! He flinched as she managed to get her opponent to bite into his own tail. He shivered, that wasn't something he ever wanted to feel. She finished up the fight nearly two minutes of playing later with a double-fisted hammer hit to the back of his scaled skull. "Oh, bravo!" he cheered, clapping loudly as 'Conners' fell to the ground, unconscious. Cat just rolled her eyes at his antics, before dragging Lizard over to where he'd brought his own opponent. They waited anxiously for Spider-Man to return, signifying it was over. Finally, several minutes later Naruto could feel the accumulated buzzing in the back of his mind cease its growth. "It's over," he mused. Cat looked at him, confused, but she knew better than to question his instincts having seen just how good they were. So instead of questioning how he knew, she went back to planning her evening, or more precisely their evening. She would throw him down and…

For some reason Naruto felt the oddest shiver run down his spine, though he had no idea why. Soon enough, Spider-Man exited the museum, a basketball sized bundle in his arms. "Nice costume, but I don't think you have the figure for midriff," the red-blonde heckled, as a portion of the webhead's costume was used to insulate and contain the radiation from the meteorite.

"Ahhh, vacation time!" Naruto sighed. Once Spider-Man had webbed up the rat-like creature and the Lizard, in under a minute since he'd exited the museum, the Fantastic Four arrived. The two mutated humans were loaded up, and the famous quartet left. "Well, seeya," the blonde said with a mock salute as his body seemed to be surrounded by sparks of electricity, before he disappeared in a sparking flash of energy a second later.

"Damnit!" Cat growled. Sure, that had been a surprise, but he was gone, that was what irked her the most.

Another sparking flash erupted in front of them before the blonde reappeared right in front of them shaking his head. "What was I thinking," he seemed to sigh, disappointed in himself. Tilting his head at Cat, "Coming?"

Cat just gave him a cheshire grin before jumping on his back. Licking his ear, "Let's go," she purred. Her world went warm and bright for a second before they both vanished.

Left all alone in front of the NY Museum, "I know the weirdest people," Spider-Man thought, shaking his head.

The moment her world filled with white light seemed to only last for that, a moment. In what seemed like a second, they reappeared in a lavish house. Stone tile and wood floors and large exterior windows showing the sun going down over the ocean. Wow, what a place.

LEMON BEGINS

She shivered as a pair of hands began running lightly across the thighs of her bodysuit she'd wrapped around him. Mmm, it felt so good, especially when he reached back and began squeezing her ass causing her to groan in enjoyment. Unhooking her legs from around his waist, she slid around until she was able to press herself against him. She knew immediately that he wouldn't push her away this time as she could see the desire in his eyes...the hunger. Sure, the space rock had stopped its radiation, but there was just so much pent up 'energy' that still needed to be relieved, and clearly neither of them could think of a better way. Dropping one of her hands, her eyes widened as she got a better idea of just how well built he was. He smiled down at her with a predatory grin and decided that 'all was fair', and began massaging her breasts through her tight costume. Her nipples hardened almost instantaneously under the magic of his fingers. Spinning her around until her back was to him, he reached around and continued, this time dropping one hand to her stomach. Slowly running circles around the lithe muscles of her abdomen, he reveled in the small moans and sweet sighs she elicited from his barest touch. Finally though, he lowered his hand further until his fingers rested in the valley of her crotch. With a groan of pleasure, he felt her buck against his palm as he rubbed her slit through the fabric of her costume.

Fumbling with her zipper for what seemed like an eternity, Cat pulled her top down until it pooled around her waist, and shivered at the warmth of his hand as it moved between either of her generous breasts.

Wow, she was a stunning figure of a woman. Sure, her costume left little to the imagination, but now that it was coming off, he could really appreciate her body. Her waist, minus the furry belt was slender with well rounded hips and a nice heart shaped ass. Her breasts were easily in the high C range with medium sized areola and small pert nipples that he tweaked gently earning a light squeal of pleasure.

The rough skin of his palms rubbed the sensitive skin of her breasts as he continued to tease and tweak one nipple after the other. She wasn't idle as he did so. Though his ministrations were quickly becoming maddening, she tried to attain the release she was seeking by grinding her butt into the large spike tenting his pants behind her. That was what she wanted. It was what she needed. Her vision filled with sparks seconds later as the hand that was running across her folds through her suit moved away before they slipped under the fabric and back to her soaking pussy. Her back arched as his fingers played with her cunt, moaning ever so slightly at the pleasure he was causing her to experience. Then one of his fingers slipped inside her, teasing her core. She nearly came right then and there. Damnit! Why did he have to keep teasing her?! She wanted something, and he had yet to give it to her! But before she could try to regain control, a firm pinch of thumb and forefinger on her clitoris wracked her body with a mind shattering orgasm. Her body shook for what seemed like ages as wave after wave of joyous release blasted through her. And yet the fire within her only grew hotter, more intense.

Turning in his arms until she faced him, she looked on in shock as he removed his hand and began licking her juices from it. She shivered at the look in his eyes as he did so. God, she had never felt so turned on. Hands on her hips he gently tugged on her costume until it was down to her ankles, allowing her to step out of it with a little effort. His eyes stared hungrily back at her bare form before him. He could smell the arousal thick in the air, thin trails of liquid pouring from her swollen folds, down her legs. "More foreplay?" he asked seductively, only to get an angry hissing sound from her as she shoved him back into a wall. Anxious, her strength driven by lust, she easily ripped of the offending bits of cloth that were between her and what she wanted. Like a sex starved maniac she climbed onto him, legs around his hips and began humping Taking her cue, he placed his hands supportively around her hips. Aligning herself as quickly as she could, she made many attempts to envelop the engorged rod of hard flesh. Finally, after seeming ages, he stopped her. Moving his tool into position, she sank down on it. With lusty moans she took him deeper into her, inch by inch. It was so big! She reveled in the feeling of fullness every time she sank a little further. She was being stretched so wonderfully! Before long, she was jammed on down to the hilt, his member throbbing deeply in her core. And finally, it began. Slowly at first, they began to move, him pumping into her, and her trying to meet his thrusts. Then, the pace increased and the air was filled with grunts and moans of pleasure. For hours they continued, not knowing or caring how long they were at it. Cat could care less. She came again, and again, and so on until she was overcome by pleasure and fatigue and simply passed out.

LEMON ENDS

Waking wasn't one of her favorite moments of the day. This time though, immediately aware of the dull throbbing ache between her legs and the near numbness of her lower extremities, she couldn't help but grin. Last night had been…damn. "Awake already?" asked an amused voice.

Turning, she expected to find Fox. Her eyes shot wide when she noticed that it wasn't, at least not exactly. "Namikaze?!" she shouted, dumbstruck.

He blinked in confusion, toothbrush dangling from his lips. "And your point is…Oh, right. Wait, you didn't know?" He was grinning widely now, and it was really annoying her. Feeling a little bit modest, she pulled the sheets around her and did her best to sit up without flinching from the ache from below. "Oh, c'mon, I figured it out when we danced," he said incredulously. Seeing her confusion and distrust, he channeled his youkai. "Better?" he asked smugly, his voice deepening a hair as the power surged through him, altering his appearance.

"You know. Somehow I expected you to be more surprised." She had hardly reacted. A moment of shock shifted almost immediately into realization and finally resolution.

"I live in New York," she countered.

He paused. That was a good point. "Fair enough," he conceded lying down next to her on the bed. "So, want some breakfast?" he asked.

She smirked down at him before shifting her position until she was laying with her sizable breasts in his face. "How about dessert first?" she suggested seductively. "You see, I've got this pain, and I think your tongue would be perfectly suited to ease it," she continued, grinning lecherously. His grin took on the same predatory look that it had the previous night. For the next hour and a half he 'soothed' her aching flesh, never using more than his tongue.

Several steamy days later they appeared in a flash on the roof of Cat's, now simply Felicia's, apartment building. She still preferred to call him Fox, though, liking the kinky feeling associated with it. Walking down the shear exterior of the building with her in his arms, he let them in through a window. "You have to show me how you do that," she murmured huskily, seeing him unlock the window by running his finger over it.

"Trade secret," he replied playfully. Kissing her nose when she pouted at his answer. She was still having trouble walking so he placed her gently on the couch. They kissed for several minutes before she finally pushed him away, "Enough. I don't think I can go on until I can walk again. I'll try to drop by your place if I can," she sighed in annoyance, glaring at the offending numb limbs. He chuckled deeply at her pouting face, before giving her a last quick kiss. Stepping back he disappeared in a static flash.

Once he was gone, she dropped all pretenses and sank back onto the couch. God, she could barely feel her legs, still! That had to have been the .EVER! She groaned at the familiar wetness as she remembered the events of the previous days. Oh yeah, she was gonna get some more of that! God, the blonde was practically addictive!

Across town, a familiar blonde reappeared in his apartment in a flash of light. Swaying lightly, he waited to move until his head cleared. Hiraishin was a wonderful way to travel, but those really long distance trips were seriously draining. "You look like you had fun," said a mischievous voice. Turning, he sweat dropped at seeing the fox atop what was once his couch. Except now it resembled a couch that had been through a shredder. A smirking Kyubi sitting proudly on top.

"What did the couch ever do to you?"

"It looked at me funny," the kitsune replied. "So…I'm guessing by all the smells of sex on you that you had an eventful couple of days. Cat?" Naruto pouted at the fox's keen nose before nodding. "I approve."

Naruto paused. "Huh?"

"You and the Hardy woman, I approve," the fox repeated seriously. At least until a perverted grin crossed its muzzle. "So how was she? She a moaner? She looked like a moaner. C'mon tell-WHAP!" The fuzzy little motor mouth was knocked from his perch atop the ruined couch as a pillow shot across the room and hit him like a bullet.


	3. Part 1, Done

I'm gonna leave this where it is for now. That way, it's kind of like the end of an arc. I might expand on it, but, if it pisses people off enough, they could advance on it themselves. So, this is like a formal hiatus from this one for me to work on my other stories.

Still writing,

StoneShield


End file.
